Picked Up
by Dolphtat
Summary: Originally a one shot that will be made into a full-length story. The prompt was started by FSOG Fanfic Obsessed on Facebook. Christian and Ana get together after Ana has a devastating breakup with Elliot. Christian's family is there to support Ana and Kate is the reason for her breakup. Not the best summary, but I will get better at them. Rated M for future chapters.


A/N: This is my first time posting. It was from a writing challenge started by the wonderful ladies on the Facebook group, FSOG Fanfic Obsessed. All the encouragement that group has given is the reason for my posting this here and continuing the story. I look forward to reviews and thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: All Fidty Shards of Grey characters belong to the amazing E.L. James.

Picked Up

Ana's POV

"Shit, Shit, Shit!" I scream as I am sitting on my closet floor. I do not want to go to Christian's parents today. Why did he have to say we would come?

"Are you ok?" I turn around and see Christian leaning against the door frame, arms crossed, with a smirk on his face. Ass.

"It's your fault I am stressed. Why did you have to say that we would be there?" I asked him not really wanting to hear his reason again.

"We need to get past this and you know it. We will just have a drink, eat and leave. I promise." I trust him, but I still don't want to go. Oh well there's nothing I can do about it now.

I finished getting ready and we left.

On the way, as I stare out the window, I couldn't help but think back to a little more than a year ago…

 _Flashback_

 _Elliot and I were happy or at least I thought we were. That changed when I came home after work, just like I do every night and caught my husband of 3 years fucking my best friend Kate in my bed! It wasn't even like you've read about or seen on movies. Didn't come home early, didn't try to surprise him after being out of town, he didn't jump up and say she doesn't mean anything. I mean, everyone knows that's bullshit anyway and it's so irritating when this situation is portrayed like that. I caught him, turned around and walked out. I couldn't even go to my best friend to cry on her shoulder about my asshole of a cheating husband. Since my dad has passed away and my mom is in Georgia I went to the only other people that love me as much as my parents…the Greys'._

 _End of Flashback_

"Where did you go?" Christian asks me.

"I was just thinking about that day. I know that you don't think I should still be thinking about it, but today it just popped up." This is why I didn't want to go to his parents. Christian thinks that since I have moved on and so has the 'Asshat', aka Elliot, that it shouldn't still bother me. Sometimes I just can't help it.

"You know how I feel about this and I just want to have a meal with my parents and then we come home. Mia is coming with the twins and just because Elliot and Kate will be there doesn't mean that we can't still enjoy ourselves." I understand what he wants, but I still really hate the asshat and the FBFF (Former Best Friend Forever).

It doesn't take long to get to Bellevue and we are pulling down Carrick and Grace's driveway.

"I can do this." I say to myself, but Christian hears me and agrees with that I can do it.

Before we got to the door, we are being tackled by the cutest little 3 year olds.

Mia and Ethan got married 4 years ago and rather quickly got pregnant. We were shocked to say the least when we found out that not only was she already pregnant, but with twins! Mia is an amazing mother and didn't give up her dream to be a full time mom. She is fortunate that she had already started her restaurant before getting pregnant so she was established in the food industry. Elliot remodeled her office/storage area so that she has a small nursery at work when she has the twins with her.

"Wait, who are these little monkeys!" I absolutely love being an Aunt and Christian is surprisingly a doting, fun and cool uncle.

"Aunie Ana, we's yours monkeys! Member!" I can't help but laugh at Bella's answer. She is defiantly the more outspoken of the two.

Bella's brother, Edward (yep, Mia went with Twilight, Ethan wasn't thrilled, but he loves Mia too much to say no) is my quiet, always thinking and observing nephew.

"Of course I remember, my sweet monkey niece. Auntie Ana is just getting sooooo old that she forgets." I tickle her as Edward is laying on Christian's shoulder and Christian is whispering in his ear.

Too sweet.

I carry Bella over to Christian so that I can give Edward a kiss and tickle too. He giggles and buries his face in Christian's neck.

We make our way in to the house and say hello to Mia. Ethan is missing the brunch because of an emergency at work, lucky SOB.

Christian and I keep holding the twins and head in to the kitchen knowing that we will find Grace in there.

"There is my baby boy and beautiful daughter. I see that the twins found you. They have been looking out the window for the last 30 minutes waiting for you." She laughs as she is wiping her hands to come give us hugs.

Christian gives her a hug and kiss on her cheek. I am so glad that, for the most part, he has overcome his touching issues. Dr. Flynn and his family have been a tremendous help.

He leaves with Edward to find Carrick and get us some drinks. I stay in the kitchen with Mia, Grace and Bella. I love this family and they have been there for me in the hardest times in my life.

Just as Christian brings me a Mimosa I hear the front door open and I tense up.

Christian being the wonderful boyfriend that he is takes Bella from me, giving her back to her mom, and takes my hand walking me outside the side door to go outside to Carrick.

Carrick gives me a big, tight hug that makes me miss my daddy and whispers in my ear that he loves me and it will be ok. He also tells me where the key to the good liquor cabinet is, making me giggle. I can do this, I can do this, I can do this. I figure if I keep saying it I will convince myself that I can. It's worth a shot at least.

Just at that moment, Elliot comes out holding his 3 month old daughter River on his hip.

 _Flashback_

 _After telling Grace and Carrick what happened when I got home they both held me as I cried and eventually fell asleep on the couch._

 _I woke about 2 hours later to Carrick yelling on the phone and was able to figure out that he was on the phone with Elliot. I heard a lot of 'how could yous' and 'you are clueless' several times._

 _I got up and went outside. I just wanted to have it all go away._

 _I don't know how long I sat there, but Christian startled me when he put a blanket on my lap._

 _I looked up at him and smiled, then burst into tears. Stupid emotions! I have always been close with Christian and I welcomed the hug that he gave me._

 _The next month was a blur of tissues, wine and throwing M &M's at the wall._

 _Carrick helped me hire a great attorney and I moved forward with a divorce and I found a cute little apartment by Pike's Market. Grace and Carrick have been there for me the entire time and I couldn't be more grateful. I only had a feeling of guilt for having Elliot's parents on my side, but that only lasted a split second._

 _About 2 months after this whole nightmare started we all found out that Kate was pregnant and that Elliot had been seeing her for about 6 months before I caught them. One of the things that hurt the most was that we had been trying for about 6 months. Four months after that I was officially divorced._

 _End of Flashback_

"So this is where everyone else is hanging out." Elliot said to no one particular.

I know that he hates that his family is not as close with him as they used to be, but I just can't feel bad for him.

"River, go see your Uncle Christian, Daddy needs a beer." Christian takes River because he loves being an Uncle.

"Hi, Ana Banana," he says to me.

"Please don't call me that, my name is Ana." I don't know how many times that I have asked for him to stop with the Ana Banana BS.

"Sorry, old habits." I swear he does that just to get a reaction from Christian.

I tell them that I am going to go in and help Grace. I know that I will see Kate, but I can't be in the same room with Elliot. Dating Christian has been wonderful, but not without its challenges.

 _Flashback_

 _About 8 months after everything changed, I ran into Christian out running one morning. Literally, ran into him._

 _After he picked me up off the ground we went back to my place for coffee and started hanging out more and more after that. It was easy to spend time with him and the transition from good friends to a couple was natural and seamless. I had my reservations about dating my ex-husband's brother, but I was happier than I have ever been. His parents were happy for both of us and so was Mia. Elliot was furious and nasty to us both when he found out, but that faded rather quickly. Kate was a bitch and I still don't know why that happened._

 _End of Flashback_

I walk into the kitchen and see Grace and Mia cooking and Kate sitting at the counter drinking champagne.

"Hope you're not breastfeeding, Kate," I know it was a bitchie comment, but I couldn't help it.

"Whatever, Ana, not that it's any business of yours, but I pumped so I could drink. I wanted to enjoy myself with family today." She really was a bitch.

"Hmmm, family. Grace, what can I do to help?" I have to change this conversation before I drown her in that champagne.

"Thank you for asking, Ana. Why don't you take the meat to Carrick and have a drink with Christian. I know today is hard for you and I want you to relax." I love Grace so much and I know that she is going over the top because she has never liked Kate, even before Elliot and she became official. I am trying not to laugh as Kate storms out to find Elliot and her son.

I hand the meat to Carrick for the grill and sit on Christian's lap. So naturally, he wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my forehead.

Kate had pulled Elliot to the side before I made it out here and he is getting yelled at.

"What happened?" Christian asks me.

"I may have questioned Kate's drinking and breastfeeding and then your mom mentioned that I should relax because she knows that today isn't easy for me." I snicker as I tell Christian what happened.

Mia brings out the twins and they are crawling all over us.

Christian was right about enjoying spending time with his parents, Mia and the twins.

Carrick hollers that it's time to eat and we gather the twins up and head inside.

I try to ignore Elliott's joking and Kate's glares, but it's hard. Christian is the only thing that is keeping me grounded at the moment.

We all sit down and start eating as the conversation flows in a relaxing and pleasant manner.

"Elliot, can we please get out of here?" Kate asks. I wish they would.

"Babe, please stop and try to enjoy yourself." Elliot is trying to calm her down.

I can't help the eye rolling. She is being so irritating and shouldn't even be here in the first place.

"OMG, seriously, Ana! YOU are going to roll your eyes at me!? Just because you are working your way through the Grey men, doesn't mean that you have any right to be here or disrespect me." I am seriously speechless right now.

"It's not like you won't be losing your current Grey soon. Why do you think that Elliott had to come to me?" She looks like pure evil right now and I can feel myself getting angrier and angrier.

I stand you so quickly my chair slides back loudly.

Before I can tell her to shut the hell up, Grace is standing up and leaning forward on the table looking madder that I have ever seen her before.

"Katherine, you will not speak to anyone in my house like that, especially Ana! She has been perfectly pleasant to you and Elliot both today and I can't figure out why she has, other than she is the bigger person. I suggest that you leave. I know that Elliott will never keep our grandson from us so I have no problem kicking you out of my house."

Holy shit, Mama Grey has spoken!

"Elliot, are you seriously going to just sit there?"

Elliot is just staring at his mom like the rest of us.

"Kate, please get River and his stuff and I will meet you at the car. I want to say good bye to my family."

Elliot is being unusually calm about this. Kate, on the other hand, is boiling mad and looks like she is going to pop any second.

Kate gets up, huffs and takes off to get River.

"Mom, I am sorry for Kate. I will call you later in the week. Night, dad. Ana, Christian, I don't know what to say about her."

No one says anything.

Elliot kisses his mother's cheek and walks out leaving silence in the room.

I can feel my eyes tearing up and I am really trying to not cry.

We left shortly after Elliot did. I just couldn't be there anymore.

I started crying the second that we got in the car and I cried the whole way to Christian's place.

When got in the elevator, he just held me. He walked me to the couch and we cuddled up there.

"What can I do or get you?" Christian asked me.

"Ice cream and a bottle of wine please." Doubt it will help, but oh well.

"Of course, baby. I will be right back."

I am looking out the window and soon Christian is back with the whole quart of ice cream and a bottle of wine, no glass! I can't help but laugh. He is so wonderful to me and I can't help but realize that I am hopelessly in love with this man.

I eat and drink until the bottle is gone and I am feeling all warm and fuzzy. I look over at Christian and can't help the feeling I am getting in my center. I lean over and start kissing his ear and neck. He is such a sexy man and I can't believe that I am the lucky chick that gets to share his bed. I keep kissing and start giggling.

"What is funny at this moment?" he asks, looking surprised at me.

"You didn't shave this morning and it tickles my lips." I can't help it, I start laughing now.

"Ok, I think that it's time to get giggles in bed." He pulls me off the couch and we head to his bedroom.

I try undressing and I start to realize I am a bit more than just buzzed. I am laughing hysterically because I am pretty sure that I am stuck in my shirt.

"Stop, let me help." He gets me untangled and I fall in bed.

"You have the squishiest pillows and this blanket is super fuzzy."

Christian is laughing at me now and I don't care. He crawls in bed and pulls me to him and kisses my neck. I sigh and relax into him.

"I love you and I never want to sleep anywhere but in this bed again." A little part of my brain is screaming at me to shut the hell up, but the rest is fuzzy on wine and ice cream.

Oh crap, what is wrong with me! I feel like a very large animal sat on me, then a bus hit me. Stupid ice cream and wine! I look at the clock and it says 1:34 PM. I want to go back to sleep, but my head and stomach are saying not happening.

I get to the toilet just in time and everything from the night before comes up.

I finished and laid down on the floor. The cold tile feels so amazing on my face.

"Are you feeling ok to get up?"

I tell him that I don't know and just give me a few minutes. I laid on the floor for a few more minutes and then sit up. I think that I feel okay to get up.

"Can you get me some crackers, please?" I ask Christian.

I get up and strip my now disgusting clothes off and get in the shower. The hot water feels amazing on me.

After I finish showering and change into a pair of Christians sweats I feel halfway human.

Christian is coming into the room just as I was getting ready to go out and find him.

"Here's some crackers and Gail made you tea with ginger in it. She said that it will help with your nausea and that she will make a big pot for you to drink throughout the day."

I so love him.

OH SHIT! Panic, hot flashes and my stomach drops all at once!

"Hey, hey, calm down. It's ok, and I love you too, Anastasia Rose Steele. I was a little shocked by your slightly drunken confession, but I have been feeling the same way. Would you do me the honor of moving in with me?"

This is sooooo not how I pictured the 'I Love You' conversation happening.

"I do love you and I would love to live with you in your tower in the sky!"

I quickly (well as quickly as my hangover infested body will allow) throw my arms around his neck and pepper his face with kisses.

We start to really get passionate and his hand is slowly moving down my back and just as he reaches my ass, Taylor knocks on the open door and clears his throat.

"Sorry to interrupt you both, but Elliot is wanting to come up and after what Christian told me happened yesterday, I haven't given him the updated codes to the elevator. What would you like me to do?" He is looking at me, but I am waiting for Christian to answer him.

What the hell could he possibly be wanting?

"Is he alone?" Christian asks Jason.

"Yes, he is."

Well at least that's something, I think to myself.

Christian looks down at me asking with his eyes what I want. I nod my head and he tells Jason to bring Elliot up.

I look down at my clothes and feel bad enough and now nervous about Elliot showing up that I don't really give a shit what I look like. So much for having the happy 'I Love You' fog, clear faster than I wish it would have.

"Well, let's go out and see what he wants and then I want you back here, in my bed and very naked, Ms. Steele."

I love sexy Christian.

"I aim to please, Mr. Grey."

Elliott needs to leave like pronto. I want to get back in here with my man.

We walk out to the living room and find Elliott pacing. I don't know what to think about him being nervous. He sees us enter and instantly stops.

"Ana, I am so sorry. I don't know what else to say. Kate and I have been having issues for a while now and she has always been insecure when it comes to you. I know that this isn't an excuse, but it came to an ugly head yesterday. Mom is so mad at us both that I am scared to go to the house without ducking." He chuckles saying that.

Not seeing anything funny about this I snap.

"Why! What have I ever done to her? She was my best friend and I told her everything. I just don't understand why she would have done this. I still want to know why you did this. At your parents' house, she acted like I left you and moved on to Christian. I really hate her and then River comes along. Why did you keep trying to have a baby with me! WHY!?"

I am pacing and yelling at this point. I am trying to not cry and I just want to punch him in his face.

"She is mad that we still had to see you and that my parents love you and don't care much for her. I kept trying because you wanted a baby and I couldn't tell you that I didn't want to try anymore. I just wasn't happy when we were together and I should have talked to you about it. I would feel guilty when I came home and you were always so happy to see me. I just felt like I couldn't tell you or get out of either situation. I know that I hurt you and that I was doing wrong. I just want you to know that I am and was sorry. I know that this isn't enough, but I hope that you can forgive me."

I don't know what to think. I am just staring at him.

"I know that I have said a lot and that it was long overdue. I also want you to know that Mom was right about me not ever keeping River from them and I will never keep River from you guys if Kate and I split." He is so sincere. It has been a long time since I have believed anything that he has ever said.

"I appreciate everything that you have said, but I don't think that I can forgive you yet. Everything that you have said will make family get togethers better and I am thankful for that. Just give me time." I am being honest with him. I want to be able to forgive him and have family functions that aren't so awkward and uncomfortable.

Elliot leaves shortly after that and I am exhausted.

Christian starts a fire and we snuggle in front of the fire place talking about everything that Elliot said to us tonight.

"I can't believe that tonight happened. How do you feel about it?" I ask Christian.

"I know my brother and I know that that was hard for him to do. Hopefully family functions get easier for everyone. I hate how much all of this has upset you." Christian is rubbing my neck and it is so relaxing.

"I know that he was sincere, but I just can't forget what he did. Kate is not worth my forgiveness and I will never forget her part in all of this. I will get better with Elliot, especially because we will still see each other. I want to talk about something happy. When do you want me to move in?" I can't talk about Elliot anymore.

"We could go to your apartment and start packing now? I don't want to wake up with you in my arms ever again. I want you to know that I am in this for the long haul. You are the love of my life and I am thankful every day that you ran into me and that I had to pick you up. I will always pick you up. Yes, I know that was really cheesy, but it's still true." He is laughing at this point and I am laughing through my tears.

As much as I thought I loved Elliot, it doesn't even compare to what I feel for Christian. I can see getting married to him and having children. He is my future and I am looking forward to it.

A/N: Hope you like it and I will update as soon as I can.


End file.
